


The New Emperor

by Ben_Scribbler



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 06:33:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30017583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ben_Scribbler/pseuds/Ben_Scribbler
Summary: Star Wars AU: Set after the Rise Of Skywalker. Rey learns that a new Emperor has taken the throne at the Sith Planet of Moraband. Rey decides it’s her duty to find and destroy the  Emperor Sith Lord. What will happen, read it and find out  :-)Some Characters are mine, some aren’t. Theme isn’t mine, this story is!
Relationships: Rey / ???





	1. Chapter 1

Rey Skywalker AU: After the defeat of the First Order and the Death of the Emperor

Chapter 1: Beginning with the End.

Rey had taken to her new mission to rid the galaxies of the last remaining First order and the Empire. The Republic were already beginning to rebuild from the ashes of the resistance, minus the planets that were sadly lost to the Starkiller base. Rey was still haunted by the death of Ben Solo. Rey was beginning to realise his crimes could never be fully atoned and they wouldn’t have been able to forge a peaceful future together, had he survived. Rey was determined to find the Sith home planet as it is said a new Dark Emperor may already sit on the thrown. She knew deep down if she was to have any success defeating the Empire, this is where she must go first. 

Rey and Chewbacca were aboard the Millennium Falcon on a scouting mission around the suspect planet. Republic spies had captured an old imperial navi-com which has all the locations of significant planetary systems to the old Empire. 

Rey points over to a dark valley in the distance as they cruise slowly over the surface of the harsh red planet, “Chewie, I’ve got a strong feeling that where I need to be is in the base of that valley.”

Chewie nods at Rey and growls “Grwwgggg.”

Rey looks back at Chewie, “Don’t worry I will be careful, I have a bad feeling about this planet but I do sense some light down there. It’s really strange.”

The Falcon lands at the base of the valley. As the cargo bay door slowly descends, Rey is stood there waiting and pulls up the hood on her dark cape. As she descends to the rocky surface of the planet, Chewie waits and points at his communicator. 

Rey looks back and laughs, raising her own communicator, “I’ll be fine Chewie, I’ll meet you back here as soon as I give the signal.”

Chewie just nods and growl/whines quietly. 

He closes the cargo door behind him as he retreats inside the Falcon. Rey now focuses her attention on the journey ahead. Other than Jakku and Exegol this is one of the worst planets she has ever been to. As she makes her way to the valley floor she notices a doorway carved into the side of the steep valley wall, giving the impression of the entrance to an ancient tomb. As Rey nears the door, the opening mechanism raises the stone door. This leaves a dimly lit stone corridor which goes deep into the rock.

Rey says quietly to herself, “This can’t be good, this means someone already knows I’m here!”

Despite her hesitance she reaches for her lightsaber and begins a cautious journey into the rocky corridor. As she advances forward, the large stone door lowers behind her.

Rey turns quickly and frowns, “Also not good, well I guess there’s only one way for me to go.”

At the end of the corridor it lead into a large throne room with a jagged throne, not unlike the Emperors throne at Exegol. Rey was hiding behind a stone statue of a past Sith Lord, as she scanned the room and to her her sudden horror realised the throne was being occupied by a dark spectral figure. It appeared to Rey to be a man but with the dark outfit and black storm trooper like helmet, so she couldn’t be sure.


	2. The New Emperor

In the large dimly lit room, it appeared to be empty, apart from the figure sat on the throne. 

Then it spoke with a mechanical booming voice that echoed throughout the chamber, “I can feel your presence, come closer so I can see you better.”

Rey feels her courage begin to build inside her and decides it’s now or never, to face what could be the future puppet master of another evil Empire. She strides out from behind the statue with lightsaber in hand and as she closes in on the figure she ignites her sword with a powerful yellow beam. She stands in front of the spectral figure with her lightsaber aloft, the beam reflecting in its visor. 

It speaks, “welcome Rey I’ve been waiting for you. You don’t need to have your weapon drawn, I am not going to hurt you.”

Rey looks intently at the still sat figure, “You are the new Emperor are you not? I destroyed the last one and your next.”

Rey swiftly drew back her lightsaber and ran to strike, as the figure put out one hand and everything went dark. 

Rey awoke to find herself in a prison cell on what she could tell was definitely an Imperial spaceship. As she sat up, the cell door slid open and an Imperial officer walked up to her carrying folded clothes. 

The female officer stood in front of Rey and passed her the clothes, “Miss Palpatine put these on and then follow me to the bridge.”

Rey looked up all confused and protested, “I’m not Palpatine I’m Skywalker and where am I?”

The officer looked disinterested but replied, “Your file says Palpatine and your on probably the last Star Destroyer of the Imperial fleet!”

Rey looked even more confused, “You mean the first order?”

The officer shook her head, “No, as I said the Imperial fleet. Anyway get ready Lord Solo has assigned you as his Lieutenant.”

Rey looked at the officer in surprise, “ok, well that was unexpected, I’ll just get changed then.” 

The officer turned and left the cell waiting outside for Rey to get ready. Once she was dressed the officer escorted her through the prison block and into the main cargo bay. As Rey looked round she noticed a solitary X-wing parked at the front and also the cargo bay was fully loaded with Tie-fighters. 

Rey thought to herself, ‘at least if I need to escape there’s plenty of options.’

Eventually they made their way to the Star Destroyer’s bridge and exited the elevator. There Darth Solo was stood, waiting for Rey with her lightsaber in his hand. He walked up to Rey without saying a word and handed her the lightsaber which she promptly took. She held it up and clipped it onto her belt loop. As she did this, the escorting officer turned and walked off leaving just Rey facing the masked Emperor. 

Without speaking he telepathically communicated with Rey, ‘Welcome, I’m glad your finally here and not trying to kill me this time!’

Rey shot back, ‘Only because you stunned me, or you would be in two pieces by now!’

Solo smirked behind his mask, ‘well nows your chance, I’m unarmed and you have your weapon back.’

Rey scowled at Solo, ‘I’m also cornered on your spaceship, I’m not that stupid. So what do you want with me, I won’t turn to the dark side so you’re wasting your time if you think I will. You might as well kill me now!’

Solo answered still using telepathy, ‘calm down, no ones killing anyone. Please join me on my landing team. We’re about to arrive in orbit around Jedha’

Rey cut off the telepathic link and started speaking normally as she became aware of stares from the crew who just saw them staring at each other and not saying a word, “So what’s at Jedha and why do you want me to go?”

Solo laughed and replied, “As you can see I’m without a lightsaber and I’m going to make myself a new one. Jedha is the site of an old Jedi temple and hopefully there are some Kyber crystals left.”

Rey looked back frustrated, “Ok I suppose I don’t have a choice but what is your name because I’m not calling you Darth Solo.”

Solo looked at Rey and telepathically added, ‘Just call me Darth Solo in front of the crew. When it’s just you and me, call me Ryun please.’

Rey looked even more confused, ‘Whatever Darth wierdo!’

Solo smirked and urged Rey to follow him, “Come with me, we’ve got a temple to explore.”

Rey shrugged her shoulders and followed Ryun back down the elevator and across to the cargo bay where an Imperial Shuttle sat waiting for them. They boarded the ship and Rey sat in the co-pilots seat awaiting Ryun who was closing the cargo door. When he sat down he took off his helmet and looked over to Rey.

Ryun exhaled as if relieved, “I’m glad to get this stupid helmet off, I really can’t see properly to fly in it.”

Rey looked intently at Ryun, in a small way pleased he wasn’t a monster under the mask. She caught herself staring and promptly looked forwards through the cockpit window. Ryun engaged the engines and took off at a swift pace towards the planet Jedha. 

Rey once again turned to face Ryun, “So what’s the deal with the mask and the silly Darth name. Seems like you’re trying to be something you’re not!”

Ryun turned back and nodded, “Yeah you’ve got me, I’m not really a Sith Lord and I’m wearing this gear to con the crew of that Star Destroyer. You saw that X-wing in the cargo bay, that’s mine. I’m with the republic!”

Rey pondered on what he was saying as their shuttle began its descent to the surface of Jedha. “So ok that explains why I sensed light in you, but what it doesn’t explain why you were sitting in a Sith temple on the throne!”

As Rey said this, the ship came to a standstill as they landed steadily on the desert surface of planet Jedha.


	3. Jedi Mind Probe

Ryun looked across to Rey closing the gap between them both, “Yes I know it looks bad, but I can either explain it to you or you can scan my memories and see for yourself.”

Rey looked taken aback as if it were some kind of trick, but decided to take him up on the offer. Ryun sat close to Rey and closed his eyes as Rey brought her open hands up to his head. She focused as his memories began flooding into her own mind. First memory starts with him being mistreated by a threatening woman who appears to be his mother and Han Solo rescuing him. The memories then jump to Luke’s Jedi training camp where after a few months he’s turned away for lack of focus. Then the next memory jumps to what looks like a republic city where he joins the resistance and trains as a pilot. The memory then clouds up again and sharpens to what Rey instantly recognises as the battle of Exegol and his X-wing getting struck by the full power of Palpatine’s force lightning. Which rather than hurting him absorbed and energised him. The next memory is of him returning to Coruscant in the X-wing, but instead of getting to his destination spots a lurking Star Destroyer. As he flies to investigate he lands in the cargo bay and begins to trick the crew with Jedi mind tricks into believing he’s a Sith Lord which is cemented by him fighting and Killing the General on board with force lightning. The next memory followed him to the planet of Moraband where he went looking for the next potential Sith Emperor. When on that planet he found another clone of Darth Sidious who Ryun also went on to destroy. After the tense throne room battle, the clone evaporated and Ryun fell exhausted onto the throne chair. A strange sensation occurred and he felt even more powerful. The last memory to be shown was shortly after that when Rey meditates a message to all Jedi who might be near to join her to round up the remaining Empire forces. When Ryun hears this he waits a further few days as he realised Rey is drawing near.

Rey opens her eyes, shortly followed by Ryun. He looks deeply at Rey and speaks, “does that clear some questions up for you?”

Rey looks back in shock, “So Han Solo was your father?”


	4. The Planet Jedha

Ryun nods, “Yeah and my crazy half brother killed him, I felt it when it happened. I don’t think I can ever forgive him for that. I guess I didn’t know my dad that well, but it still hurts though to think I won’t ever get a chance to speak to him again.”

Rey nods with understanding, “I was there when it happened, if it’s any consolation your half brother’s gone as well. He died bringing me back to life so he wasn’t all bad.”

Ryun looked into Rey’s eyes, “I suppose that’s one thing I could thank him for.” 

Rey looked away at that statement slightly red in the face. 

A small smile played on Ryun’s lips, “Anyway let’s go and find that Kyber crystal, it doesn’t feel right using force lightning as it seems to be a power favoured by the dark side. A lightsaber feels more noble.”

A thought flashed through Rey’s mind when she destroyed an Imperial transporter using uncontrolled force lightning and she slightly winced at the thought. 

Rey stood up to leave, “That reminds me, I wonder where Chewbacca is, he was waiting for me at Moraband.”

Ryun replied quickly, “That big walking carpet, he’s still about? I haven’t seen him for years, he was my dads best friend. I think the Falcon followed us from the planet, I could sense a presence of an old friend. I bet if you have a communicator you can contact him. He’s a clever guy I bet you he isn’t far away. He spent his whole life evading the Empire, one Star Destroyer is nothing.”

Rey smiled, “Yeah Chewie’s a great guy and so was Han. I’ll give him a try on my Communicator. Hey Chewie you there.”

The communicator sprang into life and a faint, “Grggggwwwwwrrrr.” could be heard.

Rey and Ryun both laughed and Rey gave her coordinates to Chewie. 

Ryun turned to Rey, “That doesn’t give us much time, I think the entrance to the temple is over there. I’m going to get that crystal, are you coming?”

Rey nodded and they ventured into the dark stone tunnel that was once a grand Jedi temple. As they walked through the tunnel the walls had partially caved-in and they barely managed to squeeze through. The other side was a partially collapsed ante-chamber with paintings on the wall with depictions of chapters from the Jedi texts. Towards the back of the room Ryun had found what he was looking for. On the floor he found two pieces of green Kyber crystal that as soon as he was near levitated into his hands. Rey was stood behind as she witnessed the crystals behaviour.

Rey spoke, “Did you make the crystals come to you, or did they get drawn to you?”

Ryun looked up at Rey, “Honestly they actually came to me, looks like I’m getting a green lightsaber. Cool! Anyway let’s get out of here before the roof caves.....”

Ryun stopped in his tracks as Rey seemed to be frozen in time as she hovered a few inches above the floor with her eyes closed. He looked all around but no-one else was there except for a dimly lit spectre walking right towards him.


	5. Force Ghosts

The spectral apparition heading straight for Ryun was no other than Luke himself. Who wasted no time in chastising Ryun.

He spoke sternly to Ryun, “You’ve taken a strange path my boy, I can see good in you, but you sat on the Sith throne and took its power you silly boy. Every Dark Lord that’s yet to come will be hunting for you to either try to kill you or to be your apprentice! What do you have to say for yourself?”

Ryun knelt before Luke, “I’m sorry Master Luke I’ve let you down again, it was an accident when I killed the Emperor’s clone. I didn’t know that would happen, I promise my intentions were good.”

Luke sighed, “I know they were, it’s just lately I’ve noticed the Dark Side stalks you. If your not careful the Dark will take you over.”

Ryun replied, “I won’t let that happen, I feel no hatred and I want only peace in the Galaxy. I’m making it my mission to root out the remains of the Empire to make sure it never gets enough power to return!”

Luke smiled, “You are idealistic and young. You now wield enormous power and be careful who you trust. I can see Rey already thinks highly of you, so don’t let her down!”

Ryun nodded, “I also think she’s incredible, she’s had such a hard life but her spirit is so strong. I promise I’ll do all I can to protect her.”

Luke continued to speak, “I know you will, I also know that Rey will protect you. She’s fiercely loyal and also wields tremendous power. That’s why you both need to watch out for each other. Then the force balances between you. 

Luke then faded out just leaving Ryun in the dimly lit chamber with a floating Rey. Rey then slowly returned to the ground and came out of her trance. 

Ryun ran to Rey and caught her before she toppled over, “Hey that’s a neat trick, you just missed Master Luke. Where did you go?” 

Rey picked herself up and wriggled free of Ryun’s hold in apparent embarrassment, “I think I saw your future!”


	6. Fork In The Road

Ryun looked intently at Rey, “Go on then, don’t leave me hanging!”

Rey went a bit red in her face, “It’s not that important, it’s just about you and me, I’ll tell you later,”

Ryun felt deflated but respected Rey’s privacy, “Ok then, I think we should definitely leave now in case anything more weird happens.

Rey looked across to Ryun as they both made their way to the outside of the temple, “So what did Master Luke have to say?”

So Ryun told Rey everything and he felt sure he saw Rey blush slightly. As they left the temple the Falcon was waiting next to the Imperial shuttle, Chewie was stood next to the shuttle with Bowcaster at the ready. He relaxed when he saw them and came across to hug Rey. He took a step back when he saw Ryun and gave him a hug as well.

Chewie spoke to Ryun, “Ggrrrwwwgggggg gggg wrrggg” (So Han’s other son, your back!)

Ryun nodded and replied, “Yeah Chewie, I also took lessons in Wookie so I know what you’re saying as well!”

Chewie looked pleased at that and patted Ryun on the head, much to Rey’s amusement. Rey explained what Ryun and the Star Destroyer were doing and that they were on the same side. Chewie found it hilarious that they were using the last of the known Imperial fleet to destroy their own bases. 

Rey was now torn between carrying on her mission with Ryun or Chewie. Even though Ryun offered to take the Falcon on board, everyone else felt it too risky. Also Ryun didn’t want to leave the Star Destroyer in case an actual evil General took back control of the ship. Ryun had already begun to feel the pull to Rey and was going to miss her terribly. Rey also felt a strong pull to Ryun but buried her feelings as her allegiance to Chewie and her mission were paramount. 

So Ryun boarded his shuttle while Rey and Chewie returned to the Falcon. Ryun gave Rey the secure comms codes for the destroyer in case they needed to get in touch and if they couldn’t forge a connection with the force.


	7. The Escape

It seemed that according to Luke’s force ghost, Ryun was now in added danger. For the act of sitting on the Sith Throne after slaying Darth Sidius’s other clone, has made Ryun the new Sith Emperor. This is not good he thought, as he returned to the Star Destroyer. As if the day could get any worse. Unfortunately for Ryun as he exited the shuttle in the cargo bay he had a delegation of officers awaiting his arrival. 

The Captain of the Star Destroyer approached Ryun cautiously, “Sir we have a problem, there are a growing fleet of resistance who are tracking us. The question is what would you like us to do as I’m aware you have other pressing matters at the moment.”

Everyone looked at Ryun with anticipation. This is the last thing he needed. All he wanted was to do was rest. “How much fuel do we have Captain, if the reactors are good? take us to light speed and we can put enough space between us and them.”

The Captain nodded, “We are well equipped to get to wherever you need Sir.” 

Ryun nodded back, “in that case plot a course for Castilon in the mid rim, there is a major refuelling station that should be somewhere near there. If my memory serves me correctly.”

The Captain replied, “Very good Sir!” 

The officers all return to the bridge hastily followed by Ryun. Looking at the long distance scanner he can plainly see some large craft heading their way. As soon as the ship enters hyperspace Ryun heaves a sigh of relief and returns to his quarters. Even though some part of him wished to get caught so he could relinquish control of this monstrous vessel. 

Once in his quarters Ryun took one of the green Kyber Crystals and fitted it into the hilt of his already part constructed lightsaber. He held it aloft and ignited the green beam. He swung the Lightsaber around which made a satisfying humming noise. Once finished he switched off the lightsaber and flopped onto his bed. His mind now consumed with what he was going to have to do. He had to put the Star Destroyer out of action without killing everyone on board. Even though the crew were part of an Imperial regime, they weren’t inherently bad people. A few of the higher ranks were certainly more brainwashed than the rest, but the rest of the crew were just doing a job. 

Ryun decided now his head was clearer, he would try to use the force to communicate with Rey. Now they had already linked minds while closer together, he thought if he concentrated on that feeling he might be able to reach out to wherever she was now. After an hour of silent concentration he began to visualise Rey and her surroundings followed by a sudden jolt. As Ryun opened his eyes, he could see Rey staring back at him. It was almost like she was right there with him. 

Rey spoke, “Ryun is that you? I can’t see you very well.”

Ryun was stood flapping his arms around excitedly, “Yes it’s me, are you ok you look worried.”

Rey did hear him this time and nodded, “Yeah I’m fine, we’re with a Republic Frigate I’ve told them your situation, we’re going to get you out, but we’re keeping our distance so as not to alert your crew. Where are you heading.”

Ryun scoffed, “It’s a bit late for that. They saw the fleet on the long range scanners, we’re heading for Colossus at Castilon. It’s a massive refuelling station. I’m trying to find a way to disable the Star Destroyer without causing mass casualties.”

Rey replied, “Ok, but take care. You don’t have to do this alone.”

Ryun joked back, “I’m glad your on my side, even though I am now the evil Emperor!”

Rey smiled, “Well I can’t let the Empire steal you away, I want you where I can keep an eye on you!”

Ryun replied, “I’m all yours, you’ll have to come and get me.”

The Force connection then suddenly broke off leaving Rey and Ryun feeling suddenly empty. Rey spoke to the captain of the Frigate who was concerned about the Star Destroyer, but even more about dealing with an Imperial crew and a potential Sith Lord. Rey’s assurances didn’t fully satisfy the Captains mistrust of anyone from an Imperial background. It took Rey to remind him of Finn to show that people usually get manipulated by the Dark Side into doing bad things. Also that Ryun was on their side and had the Star Destroyer as bait for other Imperial forces to be drawn to. The Captain liked the idea but had to contact the New Republic council to get approval to not destroy the vessel.


	8. The New Republic’s  Decree

The Captain sat on the bridge of the Frigate awaiting a decision from the New Republic council. Everyone on the ships bridge including Chewie and Rey were nervous as the discussions had become complex. Rey was drawn into the debate by council members to confirm the status of Ryun as their files show him to be an active pilot fighting on their behalf. The sticking point was that their spies also had shown that Dark Forces were talking about the ascension of a new Sith Emperor. After Palpatine rising to power from within the old Republic, they can’t allow such an event to happen again. Despite Rey’s protests, the Republic at the very least want to tear apart the Star Destroyer. They are worried it could act as a symbol for scattered factions of the Imperial Galactic Empire to rebuild. 

The talk’s ended with the council holding a recess for voting to take place on their final decision. Rey and Chewie had by now left the ships bridge and gone to the canteen to get refreshments. Rey already knew what their decision was going to be. There was no way they would risk having a rogue Imperial ship cruising around the galaxy even if they were carrying out the Republics dirty work. Chewie comforted Rey as he knew as well Ryun was no threat, but the Republic would never believe it. 

As they sat in the Canteen the Frigate’s Captain joined them at the table, “As you know the Republic were voting and they’ve made their decision. We’ve got to capture or destroy the ship as soon as reinforcements arrive. They want the crew detaining, but have yet to make a decision on Ryun. As there is no Jedi council left, they are trusting you Rey to carry out a full interrogation of him to probe his entire mind and thoughts. You are granted permission to be as rough as necessary even if it results in death”

Rey and Chewie sat there stunned by the harsh but understandable decision.

Rey replied to the Captain, “I accept, but I’ll contact Ryun first to see if there’s a way of capturing all the crew and towing the Destroyer back with our fleet. I trust that’s ok with you?”

The Captain frowned, “You are very wise and I respect your opinions, so I’ll agree to it on one condition. The slightest hint of an insurrection and we blow the Star Destroyer into dust.”


	9. Cornered Like Womp Rats

Rey went back to her quarters for some rest and as she closed her eyes she could see Ryun’s face looking back at her. Her eyes flicked open and she could still see him in front of her.

Rey jumped in her bed, “Woah you made me jump, what’s up you don’t look well.”

Ryun’s eyes were closing as he spoke, “I think I’ve been drugged or poisoned, I’ve been thrown in a cell. Someone else has taken over the ship, help me.......”

Rey sat in horror at what she’d just witnessed, luckily the Star Destroyer would take time to refuel and they could hopefully catch it. She contacted the Captain immediately to tell of Ryun’s plight. 

The Captain spoke, “This changes things we are going to have to hit the Destroyer with everything we’ve got. We can’t risk it turning on our fleet.”

Rey sadly nodded, “I understand.” 

She conceded to the facts so her and Chewie boarded the Falcon. If the Republic were going to go in full force she wanted a chance to rescue Ryun. 

All the Republic’s best X-wing fighters were scouring the planet of Castilon where they found the Star Destroyer above refuelling station Colossus in the vast ocean. The Frigate and four CR90 Corvettes were waiting in orbit in case the Imperial vessel tried to escape. Rey looked on in horror as the fighters immediately started firing on Destroyer without warning.

Rey radio’d across to the Captain to get an explanation.

The Captain shrugged his shoulders, “I’m sorry about your friend, but we have overriding orders from the Senate to destroy the vessel above all else.”

Rey turned to Chewie, We have to get down there and fast.”

Chewie growled in response and fired up the Falcon. Turning it swiftly in the cargo bay and swooping down to the surface to meet a chaotic scene of Tie-Fighters and X-Wings engaging in a dramatic aerial battle above a now burning refuelling station and a partially sinking Star Destroyer. Aboard the Star Destroyer, Ryun had managed to free himself from his cell by using the force to drag a storm trooper across the cell block and into the door release mechanism. He managed to get across the cargo bay which was now at an awkward angle. Out of the bay opening he could see the aerial battle taking place. Storm troopers were running in all directions, but none bothered to attack Ryun in the panic. As he reached the bridge he saw the officers and another black clad figure. It had Ryun’s lightsaber! In one swift movement he dragged the figure across to him with the force and suspended it in mid-air in front of him. He took his lightsaber back and dropped the figure in a heap. 

Ryun ignited his lightsaber as the dark figure cowered, “So you want to be the Emperor, you’ve made a grave mistake crossing me!”

The creature replied in a cracking voice, “I don’t care who you are, we have come for the vessel to return it to its rightful owner.”

Ryun was about to reply when he heard running behind him and blaster fire. “He put up his hand quickly and froze the blaster fire mid-air, in front of more of the dark clad creatures. He used the force and sent their blasters across the ships bridge. All of the dark clad creatures were now disarmed and frozen to the spot. Ryun pointed his lightsaber in the face of the leader who was cowering on the floor.

Ryun roared at the creature, “Who’s the rightful owner then, they’re going to be mighty pissed off with you. The Star Destroyer’s about to sink. 

The creature just replied, “you’ll never know!”

Ryun used the force to lift the creature to his eye level and put out his hand, “That was tough, the Crimson Dawn!”

The creature just screamed, “Get out of my head, arrrggggghhhh!”

Ryun smirked, “Gladly.” 

He sent the creature flying towards the others. Then waved his hand which caused the frozen blaster fire to shoot back at the bandits. They all dropped instantly into a smouldering heap. 

The officers from the ships bridge had all fled, apart from a few who had been killed by the bandits. Ryun shook his head and surveyed the damage. The bandits seem to have achieved what he was trying to avoid. Ryun then ran all the way to the cargo bay where he saw the Millennium Falcon just landing. 

Ryun waved at the Falcon and motioned for them to take off, as he ran to his X-wing. He fired the engines and took off, swiftly followed by the Falcon. The remaining fighters dealt the lethal blow and the stricken Star Destroyer began to sink under the water with a series of explosions. As Ryun reached orbit he saw the Republic Frigate and decelerated to landing speed. As he was marshalled to the rear of the cargo bay, the Falcon followed close behind. Once Ryun dismounted the X-wing he was met by a security team who immediately arrested him and locked his wrists into handcuff’s. Ryun hung his head as he was dragged away to the cells. Rey and Chewie followed closely behind. 

When Ryun was taken to his cell he was joined by the Captain of the Frigate, Rey and Chewie.

The Captain spoke, “I want to thank you for your cooperation. I know this seems drastic but the stakes are too high. Rey here is to interrogate you, then this will be used as evidence for your trial on Coruscant. 

The Captain and Chewie left, leaving Rey in the cell with Ryun. The doors were closed behind them. The first thing Rey did was to give Ryun a big hug, which he would have returned if it wasn’t for the handcuff’s. 

Ryun joked, “If this is the interrogation, I want you to continue please.”

Rey blushed slightly, “I was worried about you, I thought you were in danger.”

Ryun looked into Rey’s eyes, “I thought that was it. I’ll not lie to you, I was relieved. The danger of the crew finding out I wasn’t really a Sith Lord and the Republic thinking that I am. I can’t win.”

Rey sighed and put her arms around Ryun to comfort him, “Don’t worry, I won’t leave you in here. We’ve just got to go before the Council and prove who you are. I have got to do a full mind scan though as promised. Are you ok with that?”

Ryun nodded and laid down on the cell mattress. He’d already let Rey read most of his past before, so he decided to open his mind and give Rey access to everything.


	10. Captured By The New Republic

As Ryun relaxed, he could sense Rey’s presence in his mind as she travelled through every corner of his past and his thoughts. As invasive as this was, he couldn’t help but feel closer to her than ever. Now he was worried as the feelings came to the front of his mind he realised he was fantasising about them together. Then the silent embarrassment as Rey would know what he was thinking. The mind scan felt like it was going on for ages, so he decided to take a trip into Rey’s mind. It began to get confusing as his thoughts appeared to blend with hers and he saw himself and Rey sat cuddling on a beach. Immediately he stopped prying further and returned to concentrating on his own thoughts. 

As Ryun’s thoughts seemed to quieten he felt that Rey had now finished. He opened his eyes to find Rey’s face a few inches away from his. She ducked down and gave him a peck on the lips and jumped back up. 

Rey looked almost slightly intoxicated from the experience, “Oh Ryun! I have seen things in your mind I’m not going to forget, you naughty boy!” 

She kissed him again quickly before adding, “I have to file a statement for the Council. I think I’ll have to give them the family friendly version.” 

Rey gave a little smile and left the cell. Ryun thought, ‘who knew being in a cell could be so much fun.’

The journey was long to Coruscant and being in a cell didn’t help. Occasionally a guard would come to bring Ryun food and water. It seemed they had asked that he was to be treated well. That he thought was a good sign, but he still worried about the decision of the New Republic Council. They had the power to demand execution. Ryun shook himself to stop those thoughts. If it came to that, he would find a way out of it.

After what felt like days, Rey came to see him, “How are you feeling? We’re transferring you to Coruscant now. I’ve got to go in and make my statement. I’ve been told it could be a lengthy process, so don’t worry.”

Ryun nodded and sighed. Still in cuffs Rey lead him to the Millennium Falcon and they flew down to the New Republic Council chambers. At the docking pad they were greeted by officials who carefully steered Ryun into one entrance. Rey and Chewie were steered into another.


	11. Trial At Coruscant

The trial was to be a closed affair and was requested to ascertain Ryun’s motives and affiliation to the Imperial forces and the dark side. All these things are illegal in the Republic owing to the death and destruction they caused. Ryun wasn’t even to be present in the court until the verdict was read. This is due to potential witness intimidation and perceived danger to the seated Council. 

The Council had specific charges with intelligence that Ryun was linked to the Sith seat of power and had been in command of the last known Star Destroyer. He had been witnessed using the force on multiple occasions to control, deceive and kill. Therefore posed a threat to the New Republic. Rey was allowed to sit in and listen, as these charges were read out before the Special Council hearing. She was surprised how quickly she was called forward to give her evidence. Rey was cross examined for more than an hour before being asked to leave. Lastly Ryun was brought up from the holding cells and also cross examined. All the charges were explained to him. Ryun wasn’t more than half an hour before being taken away again. It took a further three hours to come to a final conclusion. 

By the time Ryun returned he was past caring, though a fresh fear came over him as he was once again sat in front of the Special Council. They determined that although on the surface he had appeared to be acting against the New Republic, they gave him the benefit of the doubt thanks to Rey’s detailed evidence. 

The lead council representative stood, “It is felt by the Council in the majority that by circumstance you present a danger to the New Republic and so you will be discharged from here into the permanent custody of Rey Skywalker. She has promised to take responsibility of you. We have come to this decision owing to the complex nature of the situation. We recognise your effort to fight on behalf of the Republic and feel that the following sentence will be sufficient to ensure yours and everyone else’s safety. Do you have anything to say, Ryun?

Ryun stood and looked at all the members, “Thank You for your understanding, I will always fight on behalf of the New Republic and everything it stands for.”

The Council leader then added, “Good then you are free to go.”

Rey came over to Ryun and they left the building in slight disbelief, they hugged outside the building and shared a deep kiss before boarding the Falcon. Chewie was already in the cockpit with the engines started. He didn’t waste any time in taking off. 

As they sat in the Millennium Falcon, Rey looked over to Ryun and smirked, “So the Council have made it official, your mine now.”

Ryun replied with a wide grin, “If that’s the case what are you going to do with me?”

Rey replied as she walked over to where Ryun was sat and straddled him, “I can think of a few things for your punishment!”

They both leaned in and shared another deep kiss. 

Rey added, “I’m taking you with me back to Tatooine.”

Ryun just replied, “where’s that then? It sounds remote.”

Rey smiled, “Its really remote, desert and not much else.”

Ryun smiled into another kiss, “We have a spaceship, we can travel if we get bored.”

Rey replied, “We won’t get bored (wink). Have you ever run a moisture farm?”

Ryun looked at Rey confused, “Is that a euphemism?”

To be continued......


End file.
